I Married a Jonas Brother?
by KrissyMarie18
Summary: Demi and Joe meet unexpectedly in Las Vegas and end up married...
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to a bright blinding light. I didn't recognize the room. _Think, Demi. Think. _I'm in Las Vegas. That I remember. The last thing I remember is meeting a guy, who looked very familiar in the casino. He bought me a drink... or four and that's where my memory cuts out.

I try to get a good look at the guy sleeping next to me. I realize he is the guy from last night. I feel good about myself. He is very good looking. He has short hair, cute chin and cheek stubble, broad shoulders. Everything I wanted in a man.

I inspected my body over. I wasn't wearing my clothes. I had my necklace and earrings on, my hair was flowing down my back. I felt a weird weight on my left ring finger. It was a cheap gold ring and had two dice on it. _This is weird_. I thought.

The guy next to me started to stir. I closed my eyes and pretended I was still asleep. I felt him shift on the bed and then his weight wasn't there anymore. I peeked open one of my eyes and he was walking towards the bathroom, rubbing his head.

I got up too and went around the room to find my clothes. There was a trail leading out of the room. I found my panties first, then my bra on the couch, then my dress right next to the door. My clutch was laying on the table next to the door. I opened it and pulled out my lip gloss. A folded piece of paper fell out and landed on the floor next to my gold pump. I opened it and read.

_Marriage certificate: _

_Demetria Devonne Lovato_

_ And_

_Joesph Adam Jonas_

_Marriage Date:_

_June Sixth Two Thousand and Twelve_

I walked really fast back to the bedroom. I saw him sitting on the bed. He was putting on his socks. I didn't make the connection to his name until I saw his face.

"Hey, where'd you go?" He asked.

"To put my clothes on." I said with an attitude. "Did you know that we're married?" I questioned, flinging around the certificate in my hand. He snatched it from me and read it.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." He said, shaking his head.

"You don't remember?" I asked. He shook his head. "Yup, neither do I."

"The question is, do you stick it out or do we get an annulment?" He asked.

"I don't even know you." I shouted.

"I'm Joe Jonas." He held his hand out to me and I shook it.

"Demi Lovato," I said and giggled.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast?" He said. I looked at my phone.

"It's one o' clock in the afternoon." I stated.

"Fine, let's go out for lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled up at Stripsteak located in MGM Grand. Big Rob drove us in the bullet proof Yukon. I guess for Joe Jonas every vehicle has to be bullet proof and huge. And private - the windows were tinted. Big Rob got out and opened up my door. I slid out trying not to flash everybody. Joe slid out after me. He put his arm around me and told me to put my head down as the paparazzi started snapping photos of him with some strange girl.

We got inside and it was lit up bright and pretty. He asked the hostess to give us a private table. She led us to a back corner of the restaurant. She kept batting her eyelashes at him and giving him flirty smiles. I wanted to yell, 'Hey, he's married now.' But I decided that would be a bad idea.

"Have a good meal Mr. Jonas." She said and turned away, purposely swinging her hips.

"What do you want to eat?" Joe asked me.

"I'm not sure. But I'm starving." I stated. I started looking through the menu and noticed the prices. "Everything is so expensive. Couldn't we have just gone to McDonald's?" I ask him.

"It's too public." He stated. "We needed somewhere more private to discuss our situation."

"Our situation?" I started to question. Then I realized the weight on my left finger again. "Oh right." I said, bringing up my hand and staring at the ring.

Joe took my hand and looked at it. "If you wanna stay together, I'll buy you a better ring."

"I don't know what to say about this." I stated. "Do you really want to work at this?"

"I'm thinking that this happened for a reason." He started. "Whether that reason is good or bad, I wanna try it out."

"That's a good point." I said.

The waitress came with our drinks and interrupted us. We placed our order and she left.

"So do you wanna work on this?" He asked me.

"We don't know each other." I stated. "What are our parents going to say?"

"Who cares as long as were happy." He said.

"Can we go look at rings after this?" I asked, smiling. "Cause this on is turning my finger green."

He laughed. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what made me say yes to Joe. It might have been the sincere look in his eyes, or the way his hair fell in front of face. It might have been the way he made me feel just by looking at me. I'm not sure. But I wanted to work at this.

Was it weird, that just by knowing this man for a day or so, made me trust him? I couldn't figure out why I was so drawn to him. I wasn't even a fan of the Jonas Brothers, but I knew Joe was the cutest, but I didn't follow their music or lives or anything. All I knew was that Kevin is the oldest, Joe is the middle, and Nick is the youngest. But there is the bonus Jonas. But I don't know his name. Joe is twenty two. I'm twenty. Not even legal to drink yet, but Joe didn't know it when he bought me five drinks.

Tiffany's was the closest jewelry store. I kept objecting but he took me in there anyway. He was off talking to a lady about cut and size. I went off to find somebody else to help me. I found a man. He was by himself, looked like he was on break.

"Do you mind if I bother you for a second?" I asked.

"Not a problem, Miss." He said, putting his phone in his pocket and getting behind the counter. "What were you looking for?"

"This may sound crazy, but do you have any diamond rings under a thousand dollars?" I asked, feeling the blush creep into my face.

"We do not." He said, also blushing. "At least we don't have diamond rings under a thousand. But other rings, we do."

"Demi, I think I found the perfect ring." Joe called from the front. I gave the guy an apologetic smile and walked over to Joe.

"It's beautiful," I said. "How much?"

"Thirteen thousand," He said and shrugged. "We can get the wedding band to match.

"It's too much." I stated.

"It is not." He said. "Now put it on and tell me if it fits."

I took the ring and slid it on my finger. "It fits... Perfectly." I said, amazed.

"You want it now, right?" He asked, smirking at me.

"Yes," I breathed. "Yes I do."

"We'll take this." He said. "Is there anything else you want?"

"I've always wanted a signature Tiffany's bracelet." I said. I figured what was a couple more hundred dollars.

"We can do that." He stated. The lady pulled out a ton of bracelets. I picked one up. The exact one I wanted. The one with the heart dangling off and the latch right next to it. It was three seventy five. But Joe seemed like he didn't care.

"I want this one." I stated, while trying it on.

"Okay," Joe said, smiling at me.

I mean what was another three hundred and seventy five dollars to thirteen thousand.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to say Thank You for all the follows, favorites and reviews. I also wanted to say that the chapters will get longer. I just started writing this and was writing it shortly. But I am working on other chapters that will be longer. Keep reading. And thank you so much! **

**Now time for Chapter 4!**

The next day we flew out to New Jersey. I was meeting his whole family. How was I supposed to stomach that? They'd probably think I was a whore. Especially if Joe told them the real story. I could not bear them thinking that. I want to make a good first impression. Not a whore-y one.

Joe had bought me new clothes too. He doesn't need to do that. Right now, on a plane, I'm wearing a pink, tank dress. It's beautiful but i'm very uncomfortable. I could have worn yoga pants until at least when we were fifteen minutes away and then I would have changed.

"You look very beautiful in that dress." He said, as I was looking out the window.

"Thank you." I stated. "What did you tell your parents?"

"I told them I met you in Vegas and we got really close. I told them it was spur of the moment and really dumb, but I knew I was in love with you, so I proposed." He said. "What are you going to tell your parents?"

"Um... I don't have to worry about that..." I said, with my head down. "They died, in a plane crash."

"Oh, Demi, I'm so sorry." Joe moved to the seat next to me.

"It's fine." I stated.

"What were they like?" He asked.

"They were sweet. They loved so much and so hard. They almost loved everybody they met. They gave money to the homeless people on the side of the road. They owned and were the top medical directors at Rhode Island State Hospital. That's where I'm from. Rhode Island." I finished.

"Do you have other family in Rhode Island?" He asked.

I looked down. "I do," I said. "But I ran away with my trust fund when I was sixteen about two months after it happened. I just couldn't sit there and have everybody looking at me with sad eyes and Maddie and Dallas were moving on and I was just bringing them down. They're my two sisters. Dallas is looking over Maddie."

"Where'd you run to?" He asked.

"It wasn't too far away. I moved to Delaware, emancipated myself, got an apartment and enrolled myself in Christiana High School." I said.

"I can't believe you did that." He said.

"I couldn't stay there. It was suffocating me. Everyday somebody would ask me how I'm doing or hows my sisters or are you feeling okay. I couldn't stay with them anymore." I said.

"I'm so sorry. It sounds so hard." He said. He moved to sit next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I got over it." I stated.

"Have you talked to your sisters?" He asked me.

"I try to talk to Maddie when Dallas isn't there." I said. "Dallas always bitches at me, calling me selfish because I left them. I don't need to hear it."

"Well, maybe you should try and tell her you're getting married." He said, bringing my hand to his mouth and he kissed my ring finger. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach.

"That would make her bitch at me more." I stated. He gave me disapproving eyes. "Fine, I'll try in a couple of days."

He kissed my cheek and the flight attendant that had been in the back the whole time, came out and asked us to buckle our seat belts. We were landing.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody was meeting at Kevin and Dani's house. They got married last year. They were so cute together. I only knew this because _Married to Jonas _was my secret pleasure. They lived in a neighborhood full of big houses and and families.

I thought it was just supposed to be the Jonas family there but Dani's family was there too. I felt really awkward. Dani's family was Italian. Which means really pretty Italian girls. I couldn't stand it. But Joe didn't give any of them a glance. He basically kept his eyes on me the whole time.

His mom was the toughest. Until she heard about my parents. The whole conversation started off bad.

"Are you sure, you really want to be with my son?" She questioned me on my way back from the bathroom. I was cornered.

"Yes." I stated. "I haven't felt anything like what I've felt with him. He's amazing, and handsome, and smart, and a gentleman. I want to spend my life with him." I told her. Well that shut her up real fast. But then she asked about my parents in front of everybody.

"What do your parents think about this?" She questioned.

Tears glazed over my eyes and Joe was by my side in a second. "Mom, can we talk about this later?" He asked.

"I was just wondering." She said, taken aback.

"They're dead." I stated. I left the room after that and Joe followed. He couldn't understand why his mom was being like this. She was fine the first time meeting Dani, but of course, Kevin and Dani were just dating then. Joe and I were engaged. Only after knowing each other for about 72 hours.

That night Kevin and Dani offered their guest room to us but Joe didn't take it. We drove to the nearest hotel and stayed there. I would've been fine staying with Dani and Kevin. They all loved me except for his mom. Even Papa Jonas loved me. He thought it was good that I was Joe. That I seemed like a nice girl from a nice family. But then he didn't know about my parents being dead. Nobody did except Joe until I yelled it at his mother.

Joe had been on the phone for about thirty minutes-as long as my shower-on the balcony. When I was dried off and my hair was on a bun on top on my head I walked out there. It was sitting there nodding his head to whoever was on the line.

"It's my life." He said into the receiver. "She's not even like that. You don't know her." The person on the other line said something and then Joe said, "I do know her. Or at least I know everything important." And then he hung up the phone and put his hands through his hair.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, rubbing his shoulders. He put one of his hands on mine.

"Everything will be fine." He said. He pulled me in front of him and sat me on his lap. Everything felt right in that moment. I felt like I was meant to be with him. Forever.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning with Joe's arm draped around my torso. I smiled to myself as I heard my phone chime. I stretched to reach it on the nightstand and unplug it from the charger. It was my best friend asking me where I have been. I forgot that I didn't tell anybody I was going away for spring break.

I started to get out of bed, slowly pushing Joe's arm off of me. I was scared of what he would say when I tell him that I have to go back to school tomorrow. Just because, I feel like he thinks I'm older then I am.

I hopped in the shower and washed the thoughts away. Joe came in while I was climbing out with my towel wrapped around me. He handed me one of the hotels robes and put it on my arms. I tied it around me and dropped the towel to the floor. I just realized that Joe hasn't talked about sex since that night in Las Vegas. I liked that.

"So, I have to talk to you." I told him, while I was standing at mirror, brushing my hair.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Before I say anything, I want to make it clear, that I'm 18." I stated. He nodded his head. "I have to go back to school tomorrow."

"You still have school?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"Yeah," I said. "I ran off for spring break. I graduate in June. My best friend just texted me asking me where I was. I had no idea what to say."

"Text her back and say you'll be back tonight." He said. "We'll finish the school year together."

"You're not mad that I didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No, baby." He said. "Of course not." He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, thank goodness." I said.

"Did you think I would be mad?" He asked.

"Kinda." I stated. He shook his head at me and turned on the shower. I started packing my bags.

We had lunch with Kevin and Dani. They had called Joe and invited us out. Dani and I started to get really close. She was giving me pointers to help with Denise. She was a tough cookie, according to Dani.

"And whenever you want to start planning the wedding, just give me a call, okay?" Dani said as we were saying goodbye.

"I will, I promise." I said. We hugged and so did me and Kevin. I really liked them. I couldn't wait to be their family, even if Denise doesn't like it.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke in my bed. I started freaking out. I couldn't find Joe; he wasn't he bed next to me. I looked at the clock and it was three in the morning. I got up and kicked off my jeans. I walked to the kitchen in my underwear and got a bottle of water. I found my living room tv on and Joe asleep on the couch.

I went over to him and turned off the tv. "Joe," I said. "Joe," I touched his shoulder. He still didn't budge. So, I shook him. He jumped up ready to hit me. When he saw it was me, he put his head in his hands and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, pulling me on his bed.

"It's fine." I said. "I just got scared when you weren't in bed with me."

"Aww, baby," He said and kissed me. I kissed him back. I had never realized what it was actually like kissing him. It was like our lips fit with each other's. I felt butterflies in my stomach and sparks flew. I thought this was just something authors and script-writers made up.

"Why don't you come to bed?" I asked and grabbed his hand leading him to my room. He hugged me from behind and held onto me while we walked to the bedroom. I finally changed out of my shirt and put on pajamas. Joe just laid in bed and watched me.

I went to the bathroom and came back and Joe was asleep again. I covered him up and climbed in next to him. I cuddled with his back and was fast asleep.

* * *

I got ready for school slow. I was thinking about what everyone would be saying. Soon, the pictures of me and Joe will be in Us, People, and all those other gossip magazines. I wasn't sure if I should tell my friends or not. What would they say? They're already mad because I just up and left with no warning, no nothing.

"Do you want to take the Limo to school?" Joe asked, chuckling.

"I think I'll have a hard enough time explaining the giant diamond on my finger." I stated.

"What are you going to say?" He asked.

"I'm going to have to tell my friends." I said. "Their already suspicious."

"Why did you just leave for spring break without telling anybody?" He asked.

"I just wanted to get away." I stated. "The walls were closing in everywhere I went. I just couldn't deal with it anymore."

"I completely understand." He said.

"Why were you in Vegas?" I questioned.

"Oh," He said. "I just like to party. But I promise, that's gonna stop because I'm with you." I sat next to him on the couch and kissed him.

"How about you drive me to school in my car and you can explore today?" I said. "As long as you're back at my school by 2."

"That sounds like a deal."

* * *

I got to school as soon as the bell rang. I ran into my 9th block class and sat down. None of my really good friends were in there. But some of my young friends were in there. And so was my ex-boyfriend.

Nicole came up to me when she was throwing away her breakfast. I was texting away to Joe and Nicole saw my ring. "Demi, what's on your finger?" She asked.

"Shh." I hushed her, I saw my ex look up at us. I smiled and looked back down. "If you tell anyone, I will kill you." I stated. She nodded and I said, "I'm engaged."

"To who," She said loudly.

"Nicole, shut up." I said. "You're not going to believe me if I tell you."

"Try me," She said. I told her the whole story. She was shaking her head the whole time. I was pretty sure she didn't believe me, but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was that she didn't tell anybody. I don't need that rumor to spread around school.

* * *

Lunch came and I got a sub and found the table me and my friends usually sat at. They were in the hot food line and kept looking at me. Everybody kept looking at me. And that's when Joe came up and sat next to me. All the white girls were starring. They knew who he was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I can't surprise my fiancé?" He asked.

"I haven't told anybody." I said. "Everybody's starring. I can't deal with it."

Selena and Miley came over and put their trays down. They starred at us and slowly sat down. My face was beat red and I was getting hives.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked me looking at my chest.

"She's freaking out. Probably having an anxiety attack." Selena said. "Why are you, Joe Jonas, here, sitting next to our Demi?" She questioned.

"We're getting married." He said, as he held up my left hand for them to inspect the ring.

"You're lying." Miley said. Selena's mouth was nearly on the table and Miley had tears in her eyes.

"I need to go." I said, panting.


	8. Chapter 8

I ran into the nurse's office, as she tried telling me she was closed. I just shook my head and pointed at my throat, mouth and chest. I had never had this bad of an anxiety attack. Not even when me and my ex broke up and that was bad. I spent the whole two days in the nurse then.

Selena ran in after me. "She can't breathe. She's having a bad one." She said, catching her breath.

"Get her on a cot." Mrs. Palmer said. She ran off somewhere as I started to black out. I remember seeing Selena put me on the cot and I was out.

* * *

When I woke up, Joe was laying next to me on a cot. I wasn't sure how to explain what just happened or why. But I had to talk to him.

"Joe," I said, quietly. He turned and looked at me.

"Thank God you're awake, Demi." He said. "I was so worried. What happened?"

"I got overwhelmed." I stated. "When I do, I have anxiety attacks. Usually I can control them. But Lunch was really stressful."

"But, why?" He asked.

"I hadn't had a chance to tell anybody. And then you showed up. And trust me, I love that you showed up, you can do that every day for lunch from now on, but I wish today that you would've given me a warning. I would've told everybody sooner." I said, quickly.

"I'm sorry that I overwhelmed you, Demi." He said. "I never want to do that to you. I love you."

"Did you just say?" I questioned. "I love you too."

He kissed me passionately on the lips. I kissed back, as Mrs. Palmer walked him and cleared her throat.

"Sorry, Mrs. Palmer." I said. Joe chuckled and got up and walked out of the room.

"Ms. Lovato, I take it you're okay now?" She said.

"I guess," I stated. "I can still feel my heart pounding. But I'll be fine." I got up and she told me we were in block 8, which was my aid period. Joe left and I stayed just to talk to my voice of reason, a sophomore, Anissa. The only thing was she was always pulling for my ex-boyfriend. She always thought we would get back together, but now, I was overly happy and engaged.

Of course, she didn't believe me. I literally made Joe send me a selfie of himself and him holding a picture saying he was my fiancé. Like, I made him write my name on it, sign it, everything. We left class early, like we always did, and went to wait for her boyfriend by the ROTC room.

She made me tell the whole story over and when her boyfriend, Dameon, walked out, she told him I was engaged. And he was with my ex, Adam. I started feeling my heart beat again. I got really dizzy. Adam gave me the stink eye and started shaking his head. I was scared of what would happen.

I really loved Adam. I was in love with him. When Adam and I broke up he insinuated that he left me for a ratchet ass girl and he posted a picture of my cleavage on Instagram. What would he do now?

I ran out of the building and into my car, where Joe was waiting.

* * *

I made Joe dinner. Pepper steak, homemade macaroni and cheese and beef flavored rice. Thank god he loved it. Because I would making his dinner for the rest of our lives. I was literally getting so excited about us being engaged. And that's when I thought I should tell him.

"Joe," I said, pulling his attention away from the tv. "I'm really excited to be marrying you."

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm just thinking about all the things we'll get to do. And I'm glad it's with you."

"I'm glad it's with you too, Dem." He said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to call Dani and tell her I'm ready to start planning." I said, biting my lip.

"I don't mind at all." He stated.

After dinner, I called Dani.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a filler. Sorry it took kinda long, but hopefully after this chapter I will be able to update much faster.**

**Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. You guys are amazing. **

**So, here's Chapter 9!**

* * *

Joe and I set the date for August 5th. Dani and I were going dress shopping this weekend. We are going to Kleinfields in New York. Dani, Miley, Selena, Joe and hopefully his mom were coming with me. I would really love for her to be there, considering my own can't be there.

Everybody has been telling Denise that she better just get used to me being around, because I'm not going anywhere. She hasn't reached out to me, but she has to Joe. Only to tell him that she still doesn't approve. Joe just let's her talk and then he defends me to no end. He still wants me to call my sisters, but I haven't tried to talk to them in a year. Only because Dallas only gets angry at me.

When Joe went out to get dinner, I tried calling. The first time, I got sent to voicemail, but the third, Dallas finally picked up.

"What do you want, Demi?" She asked. Before I could answer she started talking again. "You know, every time you call, you just make Maddie said. We really don't want to hear from you unless you say you're coming home."

"I'm not calling to say that, but I need you to listen to me." I stated. Before she said anything, I started again, just like her. I fiddled with my ring. "I was wondering if you and Maddie would meet me in New York this weekend?"

"Why, Demi?" She asked.

"I'm going shopping for a wedding dress at Kleinfields." I said.

"You're… getting married?" She said.

"Yes," I said.

"To who?" She asked.

"I'm sure you wouldn't believe me if I even tried to tell you." I stated. "So why don't we keep a surprise until this weekend?"

"Okay, we'll come." She said.

I smiled to myself. I was really happy. "We're going Friday night. My appointment is Saturday, but you guys don't have to come Friday night, if you don't want to."

"We'll meet you Saturday at Kleinfields." She said. "Just text me with the time and stuff."

"I love you, Dal." I said.

"I love you too, Dem." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

Looking up at Kleinfelds, it was beautiful. There were wedding dresses in every open window. I just couldn't believe I was here. Dani requested the same consultant she had, when she bought her dress. Dani's dress was beautiful. Literally, the most beautiful gown I have ever seen. But just from being in here for twenty minutes, I saw some other ones.

"I just want to let you know, that you can get any dress you want." Joe whispered in my ear. "No matter what the cost."

We walked onto the floor and sat down on a big couch. My sister's weren't here yet. But we can't wait forever. Our consult came over, Debbie.

"You know, it's against our policy to have the fiancé on the floor." She stated.

"I know, but I really want his opinion." I said, pleadingly. She agreed and made me introduce everybody. She asked Dani how her marriage was. Then she took me back to the dressing room to get all the real dirt on my engagement.

"How did you and Joe meet?" She asked me.

"It's a bad story." I stated. "We're technically already married. We got married in Las Vegas over spring break. We decided we should make it work because we both agreed that everything happens for a reason. So we're getting married in front of our friends and family August 5th."

"Oh my goodness. I think that's the cutest thing I've ever heard." She said. "Now tell me about the dress."

"I like strapless, sweetheart neckline, beading, bling. I'm not sure if I want a ball gown, but I'm willing to try." I said. "I would like to stay under seven thousand but Joe is going to tell you it doesn't matter what the price is."

She nodded. "I'm going to go pull some dresses and possibly check with your entourage to see if they would like you to try anything on."

I nodded and started to get changed into the robe. She brought back only three dresses. She was really excited to put me in an Alita Graham ball gown. It had a beaded bodice with a sweetheart neckline. It was beautiful on the hanger, but I was scared about how it would look on me.

"I thought I would put you in this one first. It was a special request." She said.

"From who?" I asked, nervously.

"Your mother in law." She stated.

"Great." I said, as I huffed my side bangs into my face. Now, I was scared. I didn't exactly like the dress on me. It was pretty, but not something I ever imagined. And I really didn't want to hurt Denise's feelings, but this isn't my dress.

I walked out and Denise teared up as I made a face at Joe. My sisters weren't here yet either. Joe was the first person to say something.

"I don't like it." He said. "It's just not Demi."

"I think Demi looks gorgeous." Denise said.

"Demi, do you like it?" Dani asked.

"To be honest, I liked it before she put it on me. But when she put it on, I didn't like it so much anymore. I think it's just too much." I said. Denise nodded her head. She looked like she had respected my decision.

"DEMI," I heard someone call my name with footsteps running with it. Maddie flung herself into my arms and I collapsed in tears.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, Guys, I felt like this took forever for me to upload, but here it is. I'm also fiddling with another story in my head. Probably Camp Rock based, but I haven't put anything on paper yet.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. And thank you for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

It was hard to explain what happened with Joe and me in front of his mom. So I took Maddie and Dallas back to the dressing room with me to talk. I told them the whole story. Of course Maddie took it well, seeing as she was in love with Frankie. But Dallas was on the wall about it.

"I'm just unsure about this, Demi." She stated, fingering the dresses that were hanging up. "You guys decided to stay together after a one night stand. You can't possibly think this is going to work."

"I do, actually, think this going to work." I snapped. "I called you here to support me. Not to belittle me."

"Can you guys just stop?" Maddie said. "I miss all of us being together. I'm tired of the fighting. Like, this is a special day for Demi and all you care about is ruining it, Dallas."

"Maddie…" Dallas said.

"I am thirteen and I know how to speak up." She stated. "You guys should not be fighting."

"You're right, baby girl." I stated. "Why don't you guys go sit out there with Joe and them? Maybe even pick out some dresses."

I mentioned to Debbie, before she let Dallas, Maddie and I talk that I absolutely loved Pnina Tornai, Amsale and a certain Lazaro. She pulled some for me and I tried the Lazaro on first. It was a huge ball gown, in off white. It was a sweetheart neckline with a chapel train. It had very little bling, which I thought was classic.

I walked out in it and I could hear the gasps. Dani and Denise were covering their mouths in shock. I saw some tears come to Dallas' eyes. Joe just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"What do you think, Demi?" Debbie asked.

"I love it." I said. "But I don't know if I would want to stay in it during the reception."

"Get two," Joe and Denise said simultaneously.

"I couldn't." I said.

"Demi, Joe and I decided that money was no object." Denise said. "Just get a second dress."

I conceded after Debbie put the veil on me. I was done. I was in tears and so was everybody sitting with me. I didn't even want to take this dress off, but I knew I had to. I went back into the dressing room and tried on some Pnina Tornai's. But none of them I liked. Debbie brought back another Lazaro.

Before she even put it on me, I could tell it was the one. It was a sheath gown, with a swept train, with embroidery all over the gown. It was sweetheart. So it was perfect. I showed the rest of them and they agreed too, that it would be perfect for the reception. Instead of getting a veil this time, Debbie put a beaded, rhinestone headband on my head. I have to say, I looked beautiful.

And now, I was a little less stressed and a little less worried to be getting married.


	12. Author's Note: I'm so sorry!

Hey Guys.

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot of stuff has been going on. I got a job and there's a lot of family/relationship problems I'm trying to settle.

But I promise, there is a chapter in the works. I'm hoping I can get it up by this weekend.

Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate it.


	13. Chapter 13

**More like you'll have a chapter, right now. and maybe one this weekend too! Anyway, I'm pretty sure this is the best chapter yet. Lol! Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't resist spending more time with Maddie while I could. I asked Dallas that if she didn't want to stay another night, that if I could just bring Maddie home in the morning. Dallas, of course, refused to leave Maddie alone with me, but stayed the extra night to catch up.

After Kleinfields, we all took the car that Joe's mother bought to see the sights. But the driver had to stop at a McDonalds because we were all so hungry and we didn't want to spoil our dinner with having a big lunch. Denise had made dinner reservations at some place special. Paul, Kevin and Nick would join us. They were having a guy's day and I felt bad that Joe couldn't go.

First, we went to see where the twin towers were. Then we went to Ellis Island and went all the up The Statue of Liberty. And last, we went to the Empire State Building. Ellis Island was my favorite. I don't understand how I've never been here before.

For dinner, we went to the best Italian restaurant on the Upper East Side. It was Bottega Del Vino. Joe and I got two different, but we did this so we could share our food with each other. He always wants me to try to his food, so I figured if I liked his and he liked mine, we could just switch half way through. Joe got Filetto di Manzo alla Griglia, which was grilled filet mignon with a Brunello di Montalcino wine sauce, with a side of Spinaci Saltati, which was sautéed spinach with garlic. I got Filetto di Salmone alla Griglia which is grilled salmon filet in a fine herbs and lemon dressing. And I got roasted potatoes with pancetta. We switched half way through but I kept my potatoes. I love potatoes.

We all got dessert but Joe and me got the same thing, soufflé di cioccolate fondente in salsa al grand mariner, which was basically chocolate lava cakes. I found out tonight that I love authentic Italian restaurants. I have always loved Olive Garden but it has a normalcy to it. Bottega Del Vino was definitely authentic.

After dinner we all went our separate ways. Joe and I were going to meet up with Dallas and Maddie in the morning for breakfast. Joe and I didn't go to hotel right away. We walked around the city. 5th avenue was amazing. I had to do everything I could to hold myself back from going into every store. Joe and I walked through Central Park. There were some carriages open and somebody offered to take us for a ride.

"Special occasion," The driver asked.

"We just got engaged." Joe said.

"Well, congratulations." The driver said. "The ride's on me."

"Thank you, Sir." Joe said.

I looked at Joe. I just knew that I loved him. We hadn't known each other for long, but I loved him. He was everything I wanted and more. I had never believed in love at first, but now I did.

"I can't wait to be your wife, Joe." I said and I cuddled into him more. He rubbed my back in circles.

"I can't wait to be your husband." He said. "Or for you to be Mrs. Jonas."

I blushed as he bent his head down to kiss me. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too, Demi."

"Joe, thank you for everything you are doing." I said. "Our life together will be amazing. And it'll probably be because of you. But thank you, for seeing whatever you see in me. I wasn't sure anybody could love me like the way I feel that you do."

"Demi, I'm pretty sure, I love you more than anything in this world. Our life together will be amazing because we love each other. And we always will. That's just how will be." Joe said back to me.

I was crying. I started as soon as I finished pronouncing my love to him.

* * *

When we got back to the hotel, I was tired and a little bit cold. There was a bath Jacuzzi in the bathroom and I made a promise to myself that I would use it before I had to leave.

"I'm going to take a bath." I stated when we walked into the room.

"I thought you might say that." He said. He turned on the lights and there were rose petals leading to the bathroom and on the bed in a heart shape. In the bathroom there was champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. There were rose petals in the bathtub too. When I started filing it up the tub, the aroma was just roses.

"Would you like to join me?" I asked Joe as he handed me a glass of champagne.

"Of course." He said as I was unbuttoning he shirt.

He kissed me hard and then we got into the tub.


End file.
